


The First Time

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Biting, Fingering, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching, Seduction, Taking Virginity, Yaoi, bxb - Freeform, popping Yuuri's cherry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri have just got engaged, Yuuri wants Viktor to fuck him properly for the first time...





	1. An Admission

**Author's Note:**

> Viktor can't wait to pop Yuuri's cherry...

There was a very special atmosphere inside the quiet room. 

 

Viktor and Yuuri had exchanged shining gold bands during the day, confirming their engagement and commitment to each other.

 

Both men were feeling completely overawed by the simple experience and were now peacefully curled up in each other's arms on the sofa. As usual they were watching Yuuri's recent competition performance looking for areas to improve on for the next round. 

 

"Viktor?", Yuuri spoke in a shy voice, "I have something very important to ask you." 

 

"Hmmm?" replied Viktor, not fully paying attention; his mind was lost in the beauty of Yuuri's skating. 

 

Yuuri put his hand on Viktor's bent knee.

 

"Vitya". Viktor instantly looked at Yuuri, ice blue eyes widening at the use of the affectionate version of his name.

 

Yuuri took a deep breath; he needed to tell him what had been on his mind since Viktor had put the ring on his finger. 

 

"You know how much I enjoy how we have sex with hands and mouths, but please can we make love properly tonight? I want to feel you inside me..." His voice trailed away as his face and neck turned beetroot red and he shyly looked down.

 

Viktor's blue eyes opened even wider, his handsome face a picture of shock and utter delight.

 

"Really? Are you sure? You know I am happy to wait until you are ready." The words tumbled out of Viktor's mouth in a rush.

 

"I'm ready" replied Yuuri nervously; staring at the golden ring on his finger.

 

Viktor gently raised Yuuri's chin till they were staring into each other's eyes.

 

"I love you" Viktor whispered and tenderly kissed his husband-to-be's soft lips.

 

Yuuri's arms encircled Viktor, pulling him closer. Their kiss grew more passionate, their bodies pressing hard against each other. Yuuri's phone fell unwanted onto the floor as their tongues sought each others mouth. 

 

Viktor pushed Yuuri's muscular legs apart with his knee and nestled between them as he turned his attention to Yuuri's neck. Viktor knew well that this was Yuuri's weak spot; the best way to turn him on. 

 

His first few kisses resulted in Yuuri's legs wrapping themselves around Viktor's waist. The first bite and Yuuri was grinding up against Viktor's erect penis which was painfully trapped in his trousers.

 

The next bite was much harder, blood vessels burst under Yuuri's skin creating an instant purple and red bruise. Viktor felt and heard the deep groan of approval from his lovers throat. He grew stiffer at the guttural sound of Yuuri's sexual enjoyment; and began thrusting against his pert arse, a damp spot growing on the front of his trousers.

 

Yuuri's hands slid under Viktor's soft sweater; two could play at that game, he thought, mind dizzy with pleasure. He raked his fingernails viciously down Viktor's smooth back leaving deep red scratches prickling with blood spots as he broke the surface of Viktor's perfect skin. 

 

Viktor's head jerked backwards at the sudden pain; oh god that was good. They looked at each other, a new level of desire shone out of both pairs of lust filled eyes. 

 

"I want you". 

 

Yuuri's words had the desired effect. Viktor moaned, leant forward and bit him harder than ever before. His teeth pierced the skin on Yuuri's neck; Yuuri screamed in pain and pleasure. This, combined with the taste of Yuuri's blood filling Viktor's mouth, was too much for the Russian man and with an desperate final thrust he came in his trousers. 

 

Viktor's hard and fast breathing gradually calmed, vision clearing. My god; was that a taster of their new sex life? If so, he wanted more, and he wanted it now. His back stung, Yuuri had badly gouged him he could tell. He looked at the spent man beneath him; shit, that was a bad bite on his neck. A perfect set of Viktor's teeth marks were highly visible, blood trickling from splits in the skin. He still had the metallic tang of blood in his mouth; it was highly erotic. 

 

Yuuri opened his eyes, Viktor was staring at him intensely, orbs dark blue with passion.

 

"That was amazing, can we do that again?" Yuuri's voice was husky, "only naked next time..." 

 

Viktor led Yuuri into the bedroom.

 

"I need to change, I'm all sticky!" Viktor laughed; the intense love he was feeling was now making him feel very light headed. 

 

"Look at my neck!" Yuuri gasped as he inspected the damage in the mirror, "I'm not sure if my costume will cover that!"

 

Reflected in the mirror he could also see Viktor removing his trousers and pants, oh goodness that man of his was horny. It was time to be brave and be the one in control for once.

 

"I think you need cleaning up" Yuuri whispered behind Viktor with a confidence he didn't fully feel.

 

Without warning, Yuuri knelt in front of Viktor and slowly licked the split semen from his warm skin.

 

"You taste so good" Yuuri got to his feet and kissed Viktor, slipping his tongue into his mouth. "Can you taste yourself on me? 

 

Viktor was stunned...who was this new Yuuri? Where was his painfully shy and sweet boyfriend? This was the Yuuri who usually only appeared on the ice; had he done this to him? He wasn't sure how he felt about this change. 

 

Yuuri saw the confusion in Viktor's face and blushed; was he trying too hard? His bravado fell away and he felt foolish.

 

"Yuuri, my beloved," Viktor held the embarrassed man tightly, "that was wonderful, but you don't have to be anyone other than you. I love you as you are, ok?"

 

Yuuri was visibly relieved.

 

"Ok, I'm not sure if being in charge suits me anyway; you are so much better at it than me!" They both laughed and the awkward moment disappeared. 

 

"Ok then, as the man in charge, this is what I suggest". Viktor picked up his soft joggers and stepped into them.

 

"First we cook and eat; I think we will need the energy!"

 

Yuuri nodded, turning bright scarlet.

 

"Followed by a warm bath with lots of oil to make us both slippery" Viktor whispered; kissing the blushing Japanese man on his bruised neck. "And then I take you to bed and make you fully mine, how does that sound?"

 

Yuuri had no words, he simply smiled and nodded again.


	2. Kitchen Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor is impatient about eating what Yuuri is preparing, and so eats Yuuri instead...

"VIKTOR, I'm warning you, now STOP IT!" Yuuri waved the chopping knife at Viktor who backed away, pretending to be scared.

 

"I am trying to cook for us. How can I concentrate when you keep putting your hands in my trousers! Do you want me to chop my own fingers off?" 

 

Yuuri was busy making a simple chicken and noodles dish. He loved cooking for Viktor, it made his heart glad to watch him eat. 

 

Viktor, however, was desperate for bath time; he wanted to be wet and naked with Yuuri. His mind was busy planning how best to seduce his fiancé and cause him the least amount of unintentional pain. Tonight he would finally take Yuuri's virginity and he was very horny at this thought.

 

Satisfied that Viktor had got the message, Yuuri returned to preparing the food. He was almost ready to put the wok on when Viktor started kissing his neck. He tried very hard to ignore him, but his crotch was too busy taking notice of the delicious sensation in his sore neck.

 

"Viktor, please, you are turning me on; I thought you wanted to eat first?" 

 

"Can I eat you instead?" Viktor murmured in his ear, fingers already undoing Yuuri's trousers and reaching in to caress Yuuri's erect penis.

 

Yuuri gasped and turned to face Viktor, already lost in the gentle stroking of Viktor's fingers along the shaft of his aching cock.

 

"Oh my god, yes, eat me, please" he groaned; holding on to the worktop for support.

 

Eagerly Viktor dropped to his knees and began kissing Yuuri's erection; licking the very wet tip and then sliding his mouth along the length of his hardness.

 

Yuuri looked down, watching transfixed as Viktor swallowed him; deep throating being Viktor's speciality in the bedroom. He buried the fingers of one hand in Viktor's hair, slowly thrusting into his warm and wet mouth, knowing he wouldn't last long. The other hand still clung to the kitchen side; legs barely supporting him. 

 

Viktor's fingers grasped his arse as his thrusting increased, moans escaping Yuuri's lips as orgasm approached. He could feel the heat rising through his legs, he was going to cum. "Viktor!" he cried as his body bucked with the intensity of his climax. Viktor greedily swallowing his ejaculation as it hit the very back of his throat. 

 

Yuuri's legs finally gave way and he slid to to floor as Viktor released him from his mouth.

 

"How was that?" Viktor asked with a dirty smile.

 

"Mmmmmm..." was all Yuuri could manage.

 

Viktor rolled on top of him; kissing him, "I plan to fuck you in every room of this flat..." he whispered in Yuuri's ear "...starting tonight."


	3. Food, Fear and Nakedness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew food could be so seductive...

Yuuri finally finished cooking and they sat on beanbags to eat. Blue eyes holding brown eyes, they fed each other using chopsticks. Viktor was completely transfixed by the sensuality of feeding his Japanese love, he had never done this before; it was beautiful. And there, hanging in the air between them was the highly charged sexual anticipation of the next step in the evening's plan.

 

Hunger satisfied, Viktor returned the empty bowls to the messy kitchen and walked swiftly to the bathroom.

 

"I'm going to run our bath now, will you join me?" Viktor turned the taps on, steam from the hot water filling the large bathroom.

 

Yuuri remained on his beanbag, he was scared now; he was also horny and excited, but mainly scared.

 

Viktor added lots of his favourite oil to the prepared bath and went to find Yuuri.

 

"Are you ok?" Viktor asked a terrified looking Yuuri, "We don't have to if you are not ready."

 

"I am ready, I want you, I'm just scared" Yuuri admitted, a single tear running down his cheek.

 

Viktor kissed the crystal droplet away.

 

"I promise to be as gentle as I can; it will hurt a bit, but you will like it, promise". He took Yuuri's hand and guided him into the steamy room.

 

"Undress me" Viktor ordered Yuuri with a smile, "then I will undress you",

 

Yuuri slid Viktor's soft black sweater up across his chest and over his head, discarding it on the floor. He ran his fingers down Viktor's lean athletic frame till they reached the top of his jogging bottoms. He could already see how turned on Viktor was feeling. He pushed his trousers down and Viktor stepped out of them. Oh my god, he wanted this man. 

 

Viktor was impatient and swiftly removed Yuuri's glasses and clothing; winking at him as he threw his clothes across the room.

 

"That's better" Viktor declared, gazing appreciatively at his beloveds naked body. 

 

He stepped into the bath and held his hand out to Yuuri.

 

"Come and join me"


	4. Bath Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little wet and sweaty...

The two men sat side by side in the bath. Viktor had had this bath installed when Yuuri moved in, it was deliberately big enough for two. 

 

"Relax Yuuri, it will hurt less." Viktor whispered, kissing the back of Yuuri's neck as he embraced him.

 

Yuuri gave him a wobbly smile, "Kiss me Viktor" 

 

Viktor didn't need asking twice. He lowered his head and placed the softest of kisses on Yuuri's mouth, pushing him back into the warm, oily water. Viktor's hand stroked Yuuri arse.

 

"I'm going to slide my finger inside you, ok?" Viktor's voice was husky.

 

Yuuri nodded, eyes watching Viktor's face. He felt Viktor's slender fingers sliding between his legs and then; oh god, that was Viktor's finger. It entered slowly into Yuuri's anus, pushing open the tight fleshy pathway. That felt good, a bit weird, but good. Viktor's finger glided rhythmically in and out of his bottom, Yuuri could feel himself reacting to the strange new sensation; he liked it. 

 

Viktor watched Yuuri as the look of surprise at the penetration of his finger turned into pleasure. That was good, a few more strokes and he would insert another digit.

 

"Are you ready for another finger? Viktor's voice was so low it was bearly audible. 

 

Yuuri nodded again, not wanting the thrusting movement to stop. He winced as Viktor added his index finger, that stung. The tight ring of Yuuri's anus protested at being stretched further open. 

 

"Are you ok?" Viktor asked, concerned at the intake of breath and frown on Yuuri's face, "I can stop if you want."

 

"No, don't stop" moaned Yuuri, tipping his head back, "It just hurts a bit."

 

Viktor kissed Yuuri's throat and increased the force of his fingering. He began opening his fingers to stretch Yuuri further. He was extremely horny now, Yuuri arse was so tight, he couldn't wait to fuck him, that was going to feel so good.

 

Yuuri knew it was now or never. Opening his eyes he gazed lovingly at Viktor.

 

"Viktor, please can you remove your fingers, I want to sit on you"

 

Viktor looked puzzled and a bit hurt; he wanted to be in charge, but he did as he was bid.

 

"Sweetheart, please don't be sad, I need to help with this first bit, then you can do with me as you please." Yuuri kissed his lover and straddled his legs over him.

 

"Let me guide you then" Viktor smiled and place his hands on Yuuri's hips.

 

Yuuri lowered himself slowly, Viktor's erect penis slid between his buttocks and touched the entrance to Yuuri's anus. Yuuri tried to relax as he sat down, the stinging sensation returned, the pain more intense this time as Viktor's cock entered him. He froze, that hurt, that hurt a lot.

 

"Would you like me to be in control?" Viktor asked kindly, watching the pain and fear blossom on Yuuri's face. 

 

"Y-y-yes... That hurts" Yuuri cried.

 

Viktor withdrew and rolled Yuuri onto his back, water spilling out of the bath.

 

"Wrap your legs round my waist" Viktor instructed "and breathe out hard." 

 

Yuuri looked confused.

 

"It helps, you'll see"

 

Yuuri's legs curled round Viktor and as he exhaled, Viktor entered him. Oh shit, there was the pain again, not quite as bad, but it hurt. 

 

Viktor stopped, waiting for the pain to turn pleasurable for Yuuri. He was lost in the delicious feeling of finally being inside his love. 

 

Yuuri, meanwhile, felt like he was being ripped in half. Without warning, Viktor thrust further inside him, moaning with pleasure in Yuuri's ear.

 

Yuuri gritted his teeth; eyes screwed tightly shut as tears leaked out the sides.

 

"Oh god, beloved, are you ok?" Viktor's panicked voice bought him back to his senses. 

 

"I'm so sorry, I'm hurting you". Viktor started to withdraw.

 

"No, don't pull out, it feels good, it just hurts." Yuuri's pupils were dilated, pleasure and pain coursing through his body, competing for Yuuri's attention. 

 

"I'm nearly fully inside you, do you think you can stand one it once more?" Viktor panted. 

 

Yuuri nodded; he wrapped his arms tightly around Viktor's back as he pushed deeper, their hips colliding painfully with the force of Viktor's passion, sending water cascading onto the floor again. Yuuri cried out, pain winning this time. He felt like he was on fire.

 

"I claim you as my own forever" Viktor murmured in his low husky voice, body singing with delight at being fully inside Yuuri at last. 

 

The two men kissed passionately; bodies joined, exhausted, sore but so very happy.

 

"Yuuri, I'm going to take you to bed and make love to you properly now, ok?" Viktor said, carefully withdrawing from Yuuri's burning anus.

 

They dried themselves and ran to the bedroom, desperate to continue, both grinning from ear to ear.


	5. Blood and Sweat, but no Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor seduces Yuuri, and get a surprise...

Yuuri watched Viktor as he rummaged in his bedside drawer, he loved him so much. He laid back on their bed waiting for his Russian lover to join him.

 

Viktor found what he was looking for and joined Yuuri on their bed.

 

"I'm so sorry I hurt you", Viktor said sadly, stroking Yuuri's face, "I wanted our first time to be perfect but it wasn't" 

 

Yuuri hushed his fiancé with a finger on his lips. "Then let's have our first time now, let's make it perfect. Seduce me"

 

Viktor's face brightened. "Get into bed, keep warm, I need to set the scene."

 

Yuuri snuggled under the duvet and continued to watch Viktor. He was busy arranging and lighting candles, collecting glasses and a bottle of champagne from the kitchen. Finally satisfied he turned off the lights and got back into bed.

 

The room was filled with the soft flickering light from the candles. Viktor popped opened the champagne, poured two glasses and handed one to Yuuri. 

 

"Darling Yuuri, will you make me the happiest man alive by agreeing to marry me? Please be my husband, I love you"

 

"Nothing could make me happier" Yuuri replied, smiling a smile so big his face hurt, "I love you too".

 

They clinked glasses and drank. Viktor placed both glasses on the bedside table and pushed back the duvet. Gathering Yuuri into his arms, he began stroking his skin.

 

"Are you ready?" Viktor's eyes searched Yuuri's for any trace of doubt, but there was none. 

 

"Take me, I want you." Yuuri moaned, impatient now for Viktor's touch. 

 

Viktor spread Yuuri's legs and knelt between them, he produced the small tube of lube he had found and coated his erect penis in the slippery gel.

 

Kissing Yuuri's neck; he guided himself up against Yuuri's anus and pushed.

 

Yuuri's eyed widened at the delicious pain running through his body as Viktor entered him. His legs wrapped round Viktor's waist as he began to thrust. The feeling of Viktor entering him over and over again felt exquisite. 

 

Yuuri smiled a wicked smile. 

 

"Viktor, please bite me." Yuuri's words hung in the air like a delicious invitation to pleasure.

 

"Bite you?" Viktor paused and raised his head to check he had heard properly.

 

"Yes, really hard like earlier. Bite me, I want you to." Anticipation bubbled through Yuuri's body at the pain that was coming.

 

Viktor felt dizzy with lust, shit, he was fucking him and Yuuri wanted him to bite him hard, this couldn't get any better.

 

Yuuri tipped his head back, exposing the already bruised skin. 

 

"Bite me"

 

Viktor needed no further encouragement; he bared his teeth and bit Yuuri's neck. Sucking and biting; Yuuri's skin turned bright purple, blood beginning to ooze from a new set of teeth marks.

 

Yuuri gasped; he didn't know why that felt so right, and he didn't care why. He simply liked the pain.

 

"Oh god, Viktor, that is so good." Yuuri's moan of satisfaction urged the Russian man on.

 

Viktor bit him again; hips pounding against Yuuri's tight arse. He was in heaven.

 

The second bite was even more painful; Yuuri's fingers curled into claws and viciously raked Viktor's damaged and sweat covered back. Some of the scratches from earlier reopened and their blood mingled with the new. Yuuri dug his nails in hard, he could feel the skin splitting under his fingers.

 

"FUCK". Viktor's cry of pain echoed round the quiet room.

 

Yuuri panicked, he had thought Viktor liked it.

 

Viktor looked at Yuuri with eyes blazing; Yuuri could see his own blood around Viktor's mouth; it looked good.

 

"You will make me cum if you carry on like that," Viktor's chest heaved with the extra effort of talking, "It feels amazing."

 

Holding his gaze, Yuuri clawed his back and arse again. Viktor's eyes closed briefly in bliss.

 

"Yes, Yuuri, yes, make me bleed." Viktor's voice was guttural. This was a whole new level of desire and satisfaction, he'd not been here before.

 

"Bite me, hard." Yuuri whispered, he knew he was going to cum soon.

 

Viktor kissed Yuuri's bleeding skin, his body hurt from holding back his orgasm, it was time to give in to the enormous wave of pleasure bubbling in his veins. 

 

Thrusting as hard and as deep as Yuuri's body would allow, Viktor bit Yuuri one last time. Every tooth split Yuuri's skin, blood flowed freely into his mouth. There was the erotic metallic taste again that Viktor loved so much.

 

Yuuri cried out in pain, his nails ripped Viktor's skin, fingers now slipping on the bloody, sweaty film covering Viktor's back.

 

Both men froze as their combined orgasms arrived. Loud groans of pleasure erupted from their mouths

 

"YUURI....!"

 

"VIKTOR....!"

 

Yuuri could feel Viktor's hot semen flooding his arse, as he covered them both with his explosion of hot salty fluid. 

 

Sweating and bleeding, Viktor collapsed, breathing was difficult. He had never experienced sex like that before. He knew he wanted to feel like that again, he guessed that Yuuri did too.

 

He rolled off Yuuri and grabbed his equally sweaty and blood covered lovers hand.

 

With a voice full of sated desire; Viktor turned to Yuuri,

 

"Thank you, that was..."

 

"Perfect". Yuuri finished for him, smiling back at his husband-to-be.

 

They slid into each other's arms and slept.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also published on Wattpad under the name name by me


End file.
